


What was Left Behind

by Garak



Category: RWBY
Genre: Oneshot, tags would be spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garak/pseuds/Garak
Summary: Taiyang wakes with a killer headache and an absent wife.





	What was Left Behind

Tai groaned and raised a shaky hand to block the morning sunlight spilling through the blinds. It took two attempts before he was sitting up, head in hands and cursing Qrow and his damn blender.  _I shouldn't of brought that cocktail book for him_ , he thought ruefully. Looking over his shoulder, the bed is conspicuously absent of Raven. Usually he needed to drag his wife out of bed in the mornings, especially with her up several times throughout the night. 

After struggling into shorts and a loose tee-shirt, Tai made his way down creaking stairs with a death grip on the railing. Emerging into the kitchen, he staggered to the sink and fumbled a glass off the dish rack. Leaving the tap running, he gulped down water and quickly refilled. Finally sated, he turned to survey the room as he scratched the scraggly growth on his chin, flicking droplets of water onto the floor. The kitchen was surprisingly clean; he wouldn't have guessed Qrow had made it into a makeshift bar last night.  _Had to be Summer_ , he smiled,  _trust her to clean when she's a guest_ . Movement from the lounge door had Tai staring blearily at a frowning Raven. 

“You're up.” She said simply.

“Mostly,” Tai said, yawning, “Upright at least. You were up early.”

“You were snoring.”

Tai snorted. “This coming from the Queen of snoring. Remember the mission when you attracted grimm?”

“Never happened.” Raven said with a soft smile on her lips.

“Sure, sure.”

Tai took a a step forward and the room swayed as a sharp pain discharged into his head. Raven was by his side in an instance, lifting his arm onto her shoulder and guiding him to the closest chair. Poured into his seat, Tai flopped face down over the table, arms spreading out over the cool, smooth wood. He moaned.

“Strawberry sunrises. Never again.”

“You'll feel better with some breakfast in you.”

Tai rolled his head over and peered suspiciously at Raven.

“You're cooking? Should I have the fire department on standby?”

“I can handle eggs.” Raven grumbled.

Tai winced at every bang and clang as Raven prepared breakfast, convinced she was being heavy handed on purpose. The smell of butter and cooking eggs drifted over the room. His stomach rumbled with the hope of eatable food, though he still expected a whiff of smoke any minute. Soon, an insistent prodding into his cheek had Tai opening his eyes to a plateful of glistening scrambled eggs. Not even a speck of black usually associated with his Wife's cooking.

“Those look _eggsellent._” 

Raven fought a smile off her face. “Get up and eat already.”

Tai sat up and grinned. It's wasn't everyday one of his puns hit home with Raven. As she lent in to place the plate, Tai went for a quick kiss. He frowned as Raven jerked away in surprise.

“Bit jumpy there, Honey.”

“Brush your teeth before you try that.” Raven said, waving a hand in front of her face.

“Oh? This sounds like a challenge.” Tai said, beginning to stand. Raven gave him a gentle shove back down.

“Shut up and eat.” She said, turning back to the task of cleaning.

Tai grinned and started to shovel his breakfast down. He moaned again, this time in appreciation.  _Raven must be secretly taking lessons from Summer, _ he thought. A piercing cry interrupted his meal.

“I can get this one.” Tai said.

Before he could stand Raven was again forcing him to sit with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Oh no you don't. You stay right here until I'm sure you won't puke into her crib.”

“I'm feeling a lot better.” Tai said weakly. Raven gave him a hard look.

“Yes, Dear.” He mumbled.

The crying got inexplicably closer until Summer strode into the kitchen with a fussing baby swaddled in her arms.

“Someone wants her Mommy!” She said cheerfully.

Tai grinned as he watched a cooing Raven take their child from Summer. Motherhood had been rough for her at first, but she was gradually adapting to the role. Raven continued to try sooth the wailing baby, rocking her and whispering calming words.

“Bring her here, Raven. Let daddy try.” Tai said. Raven hesitated.

“Don't worry, I'll stay seated.” He said with a wry grin. Raven shared a look with Summer who gave an encouraging nod.

“Fine, make sure you support her head.”

“I know, I know. It's not my first grimm hunt.” Tai said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

“I meant, it's not the first time I've held her.” He added hurriedly.

Raven carefully placed her baby into the crook of Tai's arm. He studied the upset infant for bit before gingerly loosening the swaddling blanket around her head, revealing a shock of golden hair. She began to quiet almost immediately, her scrunched up eyes opening to revel pale lavender orbs. Tai made a face and got a bubbly smile in return.

“There's my sunny little dragon.” He murmured, before looking up, “She was a bit hot-”

Tai paused in surprise at Raven's mournful expression, red eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

“Honey? Are you alright?”

Tai's voice seemed to break the spell Raven was under. She dashed the tears from her eyes with the back of a hand.

“I– yes, I'm fine. Hormones.” Raven said with a frail smile. Tai grinned.

“You don't need to be stoic all of the time, Dear.” he said. Raven's smile wobbled.

“It's aunty Summer's turn to hold her now!” Summer said, bouncing up.

“Hey! Don't interrupt precious daddy-daughter time. Besides, you just had a turn.”

“That didn't count,” Summer whined, “She was crying, I need a turn with happy bubs.”

Raven slapped Tai playfully on the shoulder.

“Go on, let the baby have her bottle. You should shower anyway.”

“And brush my teeth.” Tai said, puckering his lips at Raven. She rolled her eyes while Summer made a face.

Tai passed the burbling baby to Summer. Standing, he swayed a bit and waved off the hovering Raven. The headache was now a dull thud, Tai hoped the shower would wash away the last aches. Failing that, a quick nap should sort it out.  _May as well take advantage of 'aunty' before she disappears on another hunt_ , he thought while starting on the laborious journey back up the stairs. 

–

Yang watched her father slowly ascend the stairs, breathing a quiet sigh of relief as he moved out of sight.

“You okay, Yang.” Ruby asked.

Yang nodded. “Thanks for the save, I almost lost it.” She said, reaching a shaky hand up to scratch under the black wig covering her hair.

“Was this the right thing to do?” Ruby said biting her lip.

“Maybe not, but he deserves a happy day. And he got to calmly meet Xifeng.”

Ruby nodded and rocked the baby in her arms, white cape dancing with her movements. Yang slumped into a chair with a grunt.

“He just had to revert to the day Raven left.” She said bitterly.

“Well, we turned it to our advantage. And it won't go on for...” Ruby trailed off, the unspoken words hanging heavy in the air.

Yang leaned over and pushed Tai's half eaten eggs around the plate with a fork. She smirked.

“At least Dad wasn't trying to make out with you.”

Ruby gagged. “Don't make me puke on your kid!”

Yang laughed at the nauseated Ruby, grateful for a momentary distraction. Still, the plan had been a success, there was none of usual panic as Tai woke to find his world long left behind. Yang could find peace in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a story prompt from R/RWBY where Tai suffers from memory loss.


End file.
